


Curtis’s Assbaby Rips Him Open

by BitterMelon77



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Other, assbabies, snuff fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterMelon77/pseuds/BitterMelon77
Summary: Curtis tells Shiro his assbaby is Shiro’s.Then they tear their way out of Curtis and they look like Kosmo.Poor Kosmo.





	Curtis’s Assbaby Rips Him Open

Shiro finds out that Curtis got himself pregnant on purpose. He wanted Shiro to be stuck with him for the rest of his life because ass babies are magic or something. 

Shiro knows his entire life is over and he’s going to be stuck next to some ugly faggot who can have ass babies or something. It’s gross because men don’t fuck each other to get ass babies, but someone thought assbabies were hot. 

Shiro resigns himself to a life of assbabies and ugly faggots until one day Curtis starts screaming. He’s screaming because the assbaby in him is tearing him open!

“Help me!” Curtis screams. Shiro doesn’t do anything. Why would he?

Curtis pulls up his shirt and Shiro can see something scratching its way out of Curtis. 

”I don’t know what to do.” 

“It’s your baby, do something!” Curtis squeals as whatever’s inside him rips him open even more.

Shiro cans we through Curtis’s stomach now at the monstrous assbaby with blue fur and a tail. Then two more pop out. “Looks like it isn’t my assbaby, you filthy gaping hole.”

Shiro isn’t completely heartless. He takes Kosmo’s pups and gives them bath before calling an ambulance for the dumb, useless gaping hole in his bed. Curtis dies but the pups live.

He gives them to Lance because what the fuck else was he supposed to do with them?

Poor Kosmo comes back a year later to take them into space or something.


End file.
